


Мир менеджмента, или Гарри Поттер и служебный роман

by bayern



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Ministry of Magic, Post Hogwarts AU, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:38:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6435829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bayern/pseuds/bayern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Драко Малфой – душа и сердце департамента магических игр и спорта. Единственный, кто стоит на пути его карьерного роста – начальник. И Гарри Поттер.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мир менеджмента, или Гарри Поттер и служебный роман

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The World of Management (or Harry Potter and the Office Romance)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/187075) by moonflower_rose. 



> Спасибо faith_fatal за помощь с вычиткой.

_3 октября 2011 года_

— Морган, отчет!

Вжавшись в стену еще сильнее, Морган отнял от лица пурпурный театральный бинокль. На свету блеснула золотом мелкая гравировка: «WWW».

— Так… кажется, вижу заместителя Министра.

Драко нетерпеливо выдохнул сквозь крепко стиснутые зубы.

— Естественно, видишь, кретин. Какого черта тогда мы все здесь торчим. Какого цвета его мантия?

Прищурившись, Морган вновь прижал к глазам окуляры.

— Коричневая. В кремовую полоску.

Что ж, неплохое начало.

— А галстук?

— Без галстука, — позади Драко ощущалось радостное, тщательно скрываемое командой волнение. — ...постойте. Вообще-то... — опустив бинокль, мрачно продолжил Морган. — На самом деле, он повязал шейный платок.

— Не-е-ет! — круто развернувшись на каблуках, Марджори Пирс поспешно направилась в дамскую комнату.

— Шейный платок, — повторил Веддербурн, — все настолько плохо?

Веддербурн был новичком в команде.

— Катастрофически, — заявил Драко, с трудом сдерживая порыв последовать примеру Пирс и переждать в туалете надвигающуюся грозу. — Мало того, что шейный платок смотрится просто ужасно на тощей шее заместителя Министра, так и за все годы работы на него я усвоил: такие дни не сулят ничего хорошего.

— А почему мы разговариваем шепотом? — Драко прекрасно узнал говорившего, но все же обернулся вполоборота, обнаружив за своей спиной Поттера, непринужденно поедающего тыквенный пирог. Наблюдая за сыплющимися на чужую мантию крошками, пальцы Драко судорожно сжались от желания смахнуть их.

— Поттер. Или наступил конец Света и твой ранний визит является предвестником апокалипсиса, или мы настолько рано прибыли на работу, что, по всей вероятности, для нас все еще продолжается день минувший.

— И тебе доброго утра, Малфой. Я опоздал к началу Скривенерства?

— Скривенерство, сэр? — недоуменно переспросил Веддербурн, благоговейно глядя на усеянное песочной крошкой лицо Поттера. По крайней мере, Драко пришел к такому выводу, основываясь на прозвучавших в голосе Веддербурна приглушенных раболепных интонациях. К тому моменту он вновь сосредоточился на лице Моргана.

— Скривенерство — искусство предсказания текущего настроения заместителя Министра Скривенера. Оно опирается на манеру поведения, выбор одежды и утреннего напитка, также зависит от расписания встреч с сотрудниками. И дает гораздо более точные результаты по сравнению со своим собратом — «Прорицанием». — Веддербурн, словно обезумевшая овца, шумно запыхтел, и Малфой грозно шикнул на него.

— Кстати, а что он пьет, Морган?

Морган с такой силой прижимал к коже бинокль, что с большой долей вероятности грозил обзавестись парой синяков под глазами.

— Определенно, чай, мистер Малфой, хотя чашку он выбрал с логотипом уругвайского Мирового чемпионата 2005 года, а не из набора китайского фарфора.

Хитрый ход. С одной стороны, это была любимая чашка заместителя Министра, а с другой — отказ от чайных традиций.

— Какой сорт чая? — пробубнил с набитым ртом Поттер.

— Одуванчиковый, мистер Поттер. Мне так кажется.

Поежившись, Поттер сочувствующе посмотрел на Драко:

— Ты — покойник.

Обреченно вздохнув, Драко пальцами надавил на переносицу.

— Я хочу, что бы все немедленно собрались в конференц зале номер четыре. Включая тебя, пустоголовый, — указал Драко на Поттера, двинувшегося было в противоположном направлении. — Ты — часть команды. И если нам пришел конец, то и тебе тоже. — Поттер усмехнулся. Обычно его улыбка очаровывала, но сейчас зубы покрывал желто-оранжевый тыквенный налет.

— Дай мне пять минут забрать чашку.

— Нет, ты можешь столкнуться со Скривенером, — демонстративно закатив глаза, Поттер шумно выдохнул сквозь зубы. — Впрочем, ты и так являешься позором департамента — не удержавшись, Драко резко смахнул носовым платком с собственной монограммой хлебные крошки с одежды Поттера.

— Ты в курсе, процесс ухаживания — признак тесной душевной связи и увлечения другим человеком.

Драко одарил присутствующих властным непререкаемым взглядом, при этом кончики его ушей нестерпимо горели и, как ему казалось, порозовели от смущения.

— Там, откуда я родом, это признак того, что кто-то имеет крайне неопрятный вид, а стоящий в непосредственной близости человек помог избежать неловкой ситуации. Попрошу всех пройти в конференц-зал номер четыре!

С этими словами Драко эффектно взмахнул мантией и последовал за своими подчиненными в переговорную комнату. Довольный собой Поттер решил не спорить и последовал приказу. Войдя в комнату следом за Малфоем, он аккуратно прикрыл дверь.

— Благодарю за сотрудничество. Как вы все знаете, на сегодняшний день намечено ежеквартальное совещание и наша общая цель — убедить многоуважаемого заместителя Министра, что именно наши проекты достойны финансирования. Учитывая сложившиеся обстоятельства, осуществить задуманное будет чрезвычайно проблематично. И это еще мягко говоря. — Драко обвел пристальным взглядом присутствующих в помещении магов. — Для повышения наших шансов, нам необходимо вывести игру на новый уровень, в противном случае, следующий квартал департамент магических игр и спорта проведет на скамейке запасных, тогда как Аврорат с азартом поимеет наши задницы, и, забыв о росте преступности, проведет служебное время в праздности и лени. Хуже того, мы станем посмешищем Международного спортивного сообщества. Думаю, все помнят наш печально известный громкий провал весной 2004 года. Итак, опуская ненужные церемонии, переходим к правилам. Первое, если в вашей одежде присутствуют фиолетовый и подобные ему оттенки цвета, прошу, незамедлительно заменить их на зеленый. Даже если это ваши трусы, лучше перестраховаться и не рисковать понапрасну. Пирс?

— Сделано, мистер Малфой, — бодро отчитался вернувшийся из мужского туалета Пирс, с головы до ног переливающийся изумрудными тонами.

— Диккинсон, возьми на себя булочки с начинкой. Никакого кокоса или апельсиновой цедры. Джем подойдет идеально, с глазурью или без, но если остановишься на глазури, убедись, что она не содержит кофе. Также исключи сахарную пудру. Напоминание, касающееся всех присутствующих: избегайте нелепых «эм-м-м» и «а-а-а». Снизьте употребление в лексиконе междометий до минимума, и, пожалуйста, не используйте звуки с твердым «ка» и слово «очевидно». — Драко посмотрел на Веддербурна. — Ты, пожалуй, вообще не открывай рот. У тебя дебют в нашей команде.

Покорно кивнув, Веддернбурн сжал рот настолько плотно, что побелели губы.

— Идем дальше. Исторически так сложилось, что многоуважаемому заместителю Министра нравится пользоваться трехуровневой моделью принятия решений основанной на двух «нет» и одном «да». Удостоверьтесь, что ваш основной вопрос стоит после двух фиктивных или не столь значительных. Не стоит увлекаться фальсификацией. В любом случае, он пропустит ваш доклад мимо ушей. Никаких напоминаний, заметок или вопросов на визируемом Министром бланке — все это выводит его из себя. Вопросы?

Поттер открыл рот.

— Отлично. Если у вас возникнут какие-либо затруднения, дайте мне знать. На подготовку два часа. Жду вас в приемной ровно в девять часов, не опаздывать.

Конференц зал опустел в мгновение ока; Драко старательно отводил взгляд от топчущегося около двери Поттера, но был вынужден признать неизбежность их разговора.

— Что?

Поттер удивленно выгнул бровь.

— Малфой, хотя бы изобрази капельку вежливости по отношению ко мне. Разве это не один из принципов служебной этики офисного работника?

— Да что ты знаешь о работе в офисе? Ты — аврор. — Драко красноречивым взглядом велел освободить проход, но наглый ублюдок не сдвинулся с места. Раздраженно зашипев, он оттолкнул Поттера с дороги.

— Я давно уволился из Аврората. Малфой... Эй! Я с тобой разговариваю!

— Советую, говорить на ходу, Поттер, конечно, если ты способен делать два дела одновременно. Я чрезвычайно занят.

Вняв совету, Поттер догнал Драко, старательно отводящего взгляд в другую сторону, и подстроился к скорости его шагов.

— Почему мое присутствие так сильно бесит тебя?

Драко привычно закатил глаза.

— Ты имеешь ввиду твою должность в департаменте или в целом факт рождения? — дойдя до кабинета, Драко вытащил из рукава палочку и открыл замок. Он возмущенно выдохнул, когда Поттер последовал за ним и, словно у себя дома, расселся на гостевом стуле. Испытывая сильное раздражение, Драко снял мантию, аккуратно повесил ее на крючок рядом с дверью и занял место во главе стола.

— Предлагаю начать с департамента, — явно развлекался Поттер. — Я прекрасно помню о наших прошлых разногласиях, но с тех пор, как я пришел к вам, стараюсь всеми силами влиться в коллектив.

Драко насмешливо фыркнул.

— Это точно, ты слишком стараешься.

— О, не хочешь расслабиться, Малфой? — заметив на столе банку с канцелярскими скрепками, он потянулся к крышке и тут же получил хлесткий удар палочкой по руке. Не ожидавший подобного коварства Поттер взвыл от сильной боли. — За что? — возмутился он, потирая ушибленные пальцы. — Я всего лишь хотел спросить, как у тебя получилось добиться такого идеально ровного построения скрепок, а не сплошного спутанного клубка?

— Магия. Ты должен был столкнуться с ее основами в месте под названием Хогвартс, где мы провели семь лет. Или на своей нынешней работе в Министерстве Магии. — Драко предупреждающе помахал перед лицом Поттера палочкой. — Не смей ничего трогать в моем кабинете, Поттер. Ты предупрежден. Еще только четверть восьмого, а твои пальцы уже вымазаны чернилами, как ты умудрился? Уверен, ты даже перо в руки не успел взять.

В очередной раз взглянув на свою многострадальную руку, Поттер принялся оттирать с указательного пальца грязно-синее пятно.

— Ну, скорее всего, оно осталось со вчерашнего дня, и если не смылось за это время, то вряд ли испачкает твою драгоценную канцелярскую мелочевку, к которым ты очень странным образом привязан. Но не отвлекайся, Малфой. Ответь, почему тебе так неприятно общаться со мной? Почему мы и дня не можем прожить, не сцепившись друг с другом?

Обреченно вздохнув, Драко пассом палочки тихим щелчком запечатал дверь. А ведь он так старательно увиливал от разговора по душам с Поттером.

— Поттер, ты наш консультант. Твой странный пассаж, вызванный отказом от аврорской должности, привел к тому, что Скривенер буквально на коленях умолял тебя занять третью по иерархии должность в департаменте...

— Хочу напомнить, мы равны по служебным полномочиям, я не скажу...

— Как я уже говорил. Я долго и упорно трудился...

Поттер максимально низко склонился над столом:

— Не соглашусь с тобой, Малфой, я отнюдь не прохлаждался, работая в Аврорате. Охрана правопорядка — это не легкая прогулка по парку.

— Прекрати перебивать меня! — в капитулирующем жесте Гарри поднял перед собой руки. — Я верю, что твоя аврорская деятельность была полна опасностей, Поттер, на самом деле, я нисколько не сомневаюсь, что, не надумай ты уйти из корпуса, тебе бы покорилась служебная вершина Аврората. Но ты поступил иначе, тебя одолела внезапная блажь перевестись в мой скромный отдел при Министерстве, и теперь ты чувствуешь себя здесь как дома. Ты нарушил привычный уклад и с практически нулевым опытом работы нагло взобрался на самый верх служебной лестницы, оставив меня не у дел, вынудив оглядываться назад и прислушиваться к твоему мнению. При этом я качественно исполняю свои обязанности, но на всех заседаниях Скривенер смотрит сияющим теплотой взглядом лишь на тебя!

Поттер так и не опустил руки, признавая поражение.

— Малфой, не ори! Как насчет того, чтобы ты опустил палочку и выслушал мою версию событий? — посмотрев на свою правую руку, Драко с удивлением заметил в ней крепко сжатую и довольно угрожающе направленную в сторону раздражающего собеседника палочку. Он аккуратно положил верную помощницу на подставку, заслужив этим поощрительный кивок от Поттера. — Хорошо. Отлично. Для начала стоит отметить, что Аврорат давно обзавелся королем, ему даже посвящен довольно неплохой памфлет, уверен ты прекрасно помнишь его по Хогвартсу. — Драко взглядом давал понять Поттеру: «Объяснись». — Согласен, — продолжил монолог Гарри. — Не удачно пошутил, переживу. Но, Малфой, в чем реальная проблема? Ты настолько против разделения власти? Я здесь не для того, чтобы «подвинуть» или раздражать тебя, как бы ты не был уверен в обратном. Просто департамент магических игр и спорта показался самым подходящим вариантом для продолжения карьеры для такого как я.

— Да, общественный досуг и развлечение — самый логичный выбор для всенародного героя войны, зачем ему тратить время на подготовку опытных оперативников по поимке и обезвреживанию опасных преступников. Какое глупое упущение с моей стороны.

Поттер пожал плечами.

— Мне нравится спорт.

Драко обреченно посмотрел на него:

— Верю, Поттер, но, в свою очередь, я являюсь рьяным сторонником порядка и чистоты, но ты ведь не планируешь увидеть меня, подобно домовому эльфу, усердно работающим шваброй и метлой.

— Малфой, — Поттера забавлял разговор. — На мой взгляд, это немного разные вещи. Полагаю, тебе хорошо известно, что я случайно столкнулся со Скривенером на сборе «Гарпий», когда навещал Джинни. Он решил, что из меня выйдет неплохой консультант по безопасности, полагаю, даже ты не будешь отрицать: десять лет в Аврорате не прошли даром. Ты должен понимать: мои знания в области обеспечения охраны чуть обширнее твоих.

Драко задумчиво разглядывал чернильницу, мучительно желая запустить ее в голову Поттера.

— Меня раздражает не то, что ты не справляешься со своими служебными обязанностями, а то, насколько сильно Скривенер идеализирует тебя и потворствует твоему полному отсутствию понимания менеджмента. Ты в курсе, кому первоначально принадлежала идея улучшить охранную политику проводимых департаментом спортивных мероприятий до того, как наш бесстрашный лидер пригласил на работу консультанта по безопасности? — Поттер смотрел отчужденным взглядом. — Мне. Данное предложение исходило от меня, Поттер.

— Так... ты бесишься из-за того, что я взял на себя твои ответственность и обязанности? — окончательно запутался Гарри. — Но на тебя и так возложено решение многих рабочих вопросов, я думал, ты будешь счастлив перекинуть часть ноши на кого-то другого.

— Поттер, ты не уменьшил моей рабочей нагрузки! Ты резко увеличил ее! Ты понимаешь последствия своих действий, если вдруг тебе взбредет в голову усомниться, пусть и в мягкой форме, в должном уровне обеспечения безопасности на спортивном турнире? Да, Скривенер немедля отменит все! И что мне останется делать? Сглаживать острые углы, прыгать вокруг него, словно чертов придурок одеваться во все зеленое, набить ирисками карманы и, старательно избегая начинающихся на «ка» слов, убеждать его, что турнир по «Плюй-камням» не эквивалентен расстрелу невинных детей!

Сняв очки, Поттер устало потер глаза.

— Я понял тебя. Но я хочу уточнить пару моментов. Первое, почему ты уделяешь столько внимания словам на «ка»? Второе, я убежден в твоем умении гармонично сочетать зеленые оттенки, учитывая, как мастерски ты справлялся с решением этой проблемы, учась на Слизерине, и не надо притворяться, что ты не в курсе, насколько хорошо зеленый смотрится на тебе. В-третьих, неужели Скривенер не понимает, что я всего лишь даю рекомендации, а не настаиваю на немедленном исполнении? Я к тому, что все указанные мною недостатки легко устранимы с минимальными затратами. Фактически, я могу припомнить только один случай, против которого я был категорически против — возрождение Турнира Трёх Волшебников, с большой долей вероятности выдвинутый тобой на рассмотрение заместителю Министра в качестве «утки» для двух «нет»...

Драко усмехнулся.

— Настолько уверен, что сумел ухватить общий смысл нашей работы? Поттер, именно твое раздутое самомнение и раздражает меня, у нас очень сплоченная команда. Если бы ты удосужился провести последние десять лет, вращаясь в нашей сфере, начиная с самых низов, подобно мне, проходя через тяжелые испытания и постоянные разочарования, ты бы понял, как все устроено и как удерживать высокую планку, несмотря на все старания заместителя Министра похерить все нафиг. Ты бы знал, что любое выдвинутое аргументированное предложение наталкивается на твердолобость самого нерационального человека магического мира. Это столь же бессмысленная трата времени, как и сцеживание крови из камня или полировка желейных стен.

— Ну, прости! — раздраженно выпалил Поттер. — Не в моих силах повернуть время вспять и изменить прошлое! Однако я мог бы действовать по-другому, если бы ты с самого начала соизволил снизойти до разговора со мной, Малфой. Почему ты раньше не предложил встретиться и обсудить важные нюансы? Я работаю в департаменте полгода и ты ни разу, ни словом не намекнул мне.

Пораженный выдвинутыми претензиями, Драко беззвучно открывал и закрывал рот. Хм. Он не ожидал, что Поттер реально жаждет их совместного плодотворного сотрудничества. Прочистив горло, Драко признался:

— Честно говоря, я всегда считал, что ты затеял свой переход к нам лишь ради того, чтобы лишний раз позлить меня.

Поттер обреченно покачал головой:

— Ох, Малфой. Верю, ты правда думаешь, что я бы отважился лишить магов и ведьм Британии их любимого досуга, чтобы насолить тебе. Как же меня бесит твоя эгоистичная...

— Да-да, благодарю, можешь не продолжать. Я уже осознал всю глубину своего заблуждения, но я же не сказал, что до сих пор так считаю. — Драко внимательно посмотрел на собеседника. — И спасибо, что раскрыл глаза на то, каким абсурдным кажется мое поведение со стороны. Но ты должен понять, я считал тебя неспособным идти на компромисс... и не делай такое кислое лицо. Наше совместное прошлое не располагало к взаимодействию или доверию, согласен?

— Малфой, — откинувшись на спинку стула, Поттер вновь нацепил очки. На левой линзе жирным пятном мерцали отпечатки пальцев, Драко усиленно старался не обращать внимания, но кончики пальцев покалывало от нетерпения, хотелось дотянуться и убрать грязь. — Прекращай судить меня по глупым подростковым поступкам. Прошло много лет, я вырос. Многого добился. Мне тридцать один год, но, видимо, тебя смущает то, насколько молодо я выгляжу.

— Молодо?! Да ты выглядишь на все сорок.

Поттер показал средний палец:

— Пошел ты, ублюдок. Ты старше меня на два месяца!

— Да как ты смеешь, — задохнулся от возмущения Драко. Поттер расплылся в ехидной очаровательной улыбке, меж рыжих губ с ошметками от тыквенной начинки блеснули белые зубы. Ощутив, как смущение мурашками побежало вверх по шее, Драко строго кашлянул и опустил взгляд на стол. Он принялся смахивать с деревянной поверхности невидимые пылинки и поправлять безупречно упорядоченные скрепки в держателе. — Поттер, не строй из себя дурака. Если мы планируем объединиться против общего врага, то нам лучше поладить до начала Большого совещания. Иначе мне предстоит непростое выяснение отношений с детьми Панси о том, почему нынешней зимой они будут лишены удовольствия кататься на коньках, и дядя Драко огребет немало проблем.

Громко рассмеявшись, Поттер стал выглядеть еще более привлекательно, чем ранее со своей чумазой улыбкой.

— Отлично, тогда я пойду и просмотрю отчет по оценке возможных рисков. Можно ли мне выделить минутку времени для чашки чая? Клянусь, без нее я буду абсолютно бесполезен.

— Ты и так не слишком полезен, Поттер, — высокомерно заявил Драко и, тщательно отводя взгляд от Гарри, открыл ящик стола, доставая заготовленную для совещания речь. — Даю тебе пять минут.

— Малфой, ты не мой начальник! — возмутился у двери Поттер.

— Привыкай! — крикнул вдогонку Драко. — Ублюдок, — чуть тише пробормотал он и принялся сортировать документы, откладывая в зеленую папку дела, требующие дальнейшего обсуждения с Поттером. Драко старался не обнадеживать себя раньше времени, но в нем прочно поселилось хорошее предчувствие об успехе на ближайший квартал. Естественно, до тех пор, пока Поттер не станет чересчур много вмешиваться на совещаниях, а Веддденбург удержится от употребления слов на «ка».

_9 декабря 2011_

Практически не глядя по сторонам, Драко размашистым шагом пересекал длинный коридор, мимоходом поправляя покосившийся праздничный декор или венки остролиста. По всему Министерству соловьем разливался голос Селестины Уорбек, исполняющей песню из ее последнего рождественского альбома, и Драко, дабы избавиться от мук, как никогда был близок к решению утопиться в фонтане Атриума, если еще раз услышит ужасно поднадоевший припев «Все, что я хочу на Рождество — твое шоколадное сердце».

Заметив приоткрытую дверь в кабинет Поттера, Драко три раза постучал костяшками пальцев по деревянной раме и вошел внутрь.

— Поттер, у меня к тебе неотложный вопрос: ты на самом деле ортодоксальный фанатик или только ради приличия соблюдаешь праздничные традиции?

Поттер продемонстрировал очередной вульгарный, трудно соотносимый с предстоящим праздником жест рукой.

— Ты выглядишь так, словно объелся лимонов. Что случилось? — Поттер не предложил ему присесть, впрочем, Драко и не ожидал подобной учтивости. Разворошив лежащую на столе стопку оберточной бумаги от сладостей кончиком палочки, Малфой в отвращении скривился, обнаружив в залежах мусора половину недоеденного печенья. — О! А я все гадал: куда оно запропастилось! — довольно воскликнув, Поттер протянул руку, подхватил огрызок печенья, и, к неописуемому ужасу Драко, откусил от него приличный кусок. — Сядь, наконец. Ты слишком выбиваешься из привычного облика моего кабинета.

Медленным, нарочито показательным движением, Драко достал из кармана платок и тщательно расправил его на сиденье стула.

— Да как ты смеешь. В прочем, ты, Поттер, вечный позор Британии.

Поттер пренебрежительно отмахнулся.

— Пф, выдохни. Что случилось? Когда в прошлый раз у тебя было такое кислое лицо, мы проиграли Франции право на проведение чемпионата Мира по поло для обезглавленных охотников 2015 года.

Драко не сдержал огорченного стона.

— Прошу, не напоминай, я до сих пор расстроен поражением. На этот раз, к счастью, все не так безнадежно. На моем мрачном настроении сказалась чертова бесконечная музыка. — он раздраженно ткнул палочкой на лежащую на краю стола стопку бумаг, что привело к небольшой вибрации, прежде чем бумажные листы выровнялись в безупречном порядке. Драко мгновенно почувствовал себя намного лучше. — К тому же, я работаю над этапами прохождения кубка Св. Элигия, запланированного на май. Ты представляешь, какое количество односолодового виски способен выпить Абраханс? К январю мне необходимо спланировать бюджет мероприятия, но из-за взрыва недельной давности на спиртзаводе Пендерина, в стране остался всего один официальный производитель односолодового виски, который, в свою очередь, поставляет продукцию для британских гонок крылатых лошадей, а, следовательно, цена за баррель виски резко выросла на двести процентов. И если мы согласимся на эти варварские расценки, то оставим без пропитания фестралов, которые никаким боком не виноваты. Или придется урезать финансирование других спортивных соревнований, а я с уверенностью могу сказать: это будут Летние плавательные игры.

Поттер задумчиво поскреб подбородок.

— А что необходимо для получения лицензии на аккредитацию еще одному спиртзаводу?

— Чудо, если быть честным. Ключевой момент — дань традициям. Я гарантирую, что потрачу большую часть года разбираясь с бюрократией и волокитой, но так и не добьюсь результата. — не удержавшись, Драко сделал пас палочкой на чашку, убирая застарелые чайные разводы.

— Это ты так намекаешь, что желаешь испить чашку чая?

— Нет. Но я не откажусь, если ты предложишь.

Поттер фыркнул.

— Конечно, почему нет, — выдвинув ящик стола, он достал заварочный чайник, накрытый навевающей мысли об уюте оранжевой грелкой, очевидно связанной Молли Уизли.

— Я могу узнать, почему ты хранишь чайник в отделении для документов?

— Ну, — Поттер постучал палочкой по носику чайника, из которого тут же заструился вверх дымок пара. — Пару раз я случайно скидывал заварник со стола, ящик оказался самым безопасным местом. Постоянно поддерживать идеальную температуру воды, чтобы не закислить чайные листья — довольно проблематично, а регулярно обновлять чары — тот еще геморрой. — Поттер налил чай гостю, затем из лежащих на столе свитков создал кружку для себя. — И так, я правильно понимаю, что о переносе сроков проведения кубка не может идти речи?

— Абсолютно верно. К твоему сведению, мы разослали приглашения всем чистокровным семьям, разводящим Гранианских крылатых коней на Британских островах. — настороженно сделав маленький глоток из чашки, Драко с удивлением признал: как Поттер обещал — чай оказался идеальной температуры. — Все, не хочу больше думать о делах. Уже почти пять часов вечера.

Допив чай, Поттер налил себе вторую порцию ароматного напитка.

— Собираешься на Рождественскую вечеринку?

Драко обреченно застонал.

— Конечно же, нет. После обеда у меня назначена крайне важная деловая встреча.

Поттер, выражая недоверие, скептически выгнул бровь:

— Не верю.

— Я не обманываю, ты можешь проверить записи в моем календаре. Там четко сказано: «Александр Бренди — 16.30». — не сдержавшись, Поттер засмеялся, разбрызгивая чай, Драко же сохранял невозмутимое, полное невинности выражение лица. — Знаешь, насколько трудно перекраивать давно утвержденный рабочий график. Так обидно пропускать праздничную вечеринку.

— Ты — отличный знаток своего дела, я уверен: ты выкрутишься и не разочаруешь наших потенциальных спонсоров.

Драко долгим пристальным взглядом посмотрел на Поттера, тот лукаво улыбался в кружку; от клубов горячего пара стекла очков запотели.

— Поттер, уже не первый раз я задаюсь вопросом: ты гений или просто нереально везучий идиот?

Поттер неспешно отхлебывал божественный настой.

— Никогда не думал о себе, как о счастливчике, скорее как о проклятом всеми возможными способами человеке. Но, с другой стороны, с плохой кармой за плечами не выживешь при встрече с Волдемортом. — окинув взглядом скупой интерьер кабинета, Драко отставил недопитую чашку чая и подтолкнул ее в направлении Поттера, чуть не расплескав содержимое. — Уже уходишь?

— Да, — ответил Драко у двери.

— Не хочешь поделиться мыслями, почему я оказался гением? — донесся в спину вышедшего в коридор и вновь окунувшегося в какофонию рождественских звуков Драко голос Поттера.

— Расслабься, Поттер, — прокричал Драко. — Ты станешь гением, если задуманное сработает.

_3 марта 2012_

Драко с нажимом провел ладонью по мантии, разглаживая несуществующие складки, если учитывать, с какой тщательностью накладывались на ткань проутюживающие чары пару часов назад. Как можно более непринужденно он в пару глотков допил шампанское. На самом деле, больше всего Драко желал оказаться как можно ближе к столу с выпивкой и, отбросив манеры, напиться вусмерть, или пить, пока не откажет печень. Однако стремление поддаться слабости не избавляло от проблем, и все, что оставалось Драко — наблюдать за ловко перемещающимися по залу официантами, держащими в руках серебряные подносы с искрящимся золотом напитком и аппетитными крошечными канапе. А также следить за заместителем Министра. И за Поттером.

Сотни изящных, парящих под высокими сводами, мерцающих золотистым огнем свечей создавали в министерской бальной зале уютную атмосферу. Деревянные столы были накрыты атласными скатертями из гармонично переплетенных между собой оттенков морской волны, бирюзы и серебра. С задрапированной роскошной темно-серебристой тканью сцены, расположенной в левой стороне залы, развлекал гостей приглашенный квартет музыкантов. Над помостом растянулся огромный баннер, на котором волшебными пузырьками исчезали и появлялись приветственные слова: «Добро пожаловать на Первый ежегодный бал Министерства магии по сбору средств на "Летние плавательные игры"».

Драко зорко отслеживал перемещения Скривенера, по его подсчетам тот опустошил шесть бокалов с горячительными напитками, при этом, практически не закусывая — плохой знак. Чрезмерная близость заместителя Министра к прозрачному водному резервуару посла Водного народа также не добавляла спокойствия Драко, вынужденному нацепить на торжественный вечер несуразный шейный платок. Последнее, о чем он мечтал: чтобы пьяный Скривенер рухнул в воду и захлебнулся, спровоцировав межвидовой политический скандал. На самом деле, Драко был совершенно не против, если бы заместитель Министра утонул, избавив общество от своего утомляющего присутствия.

— Эй, ты, в рубашке, — щелчком пальцев Драко привлек внимание проходящего мимо официанта. — У меня к тебе два поручения. Первое, сходи к шведскому столу и проследи, чтобы пьяный идиот в оранжевой мантии не начал облизывать ледяную скульптуру, — проследив за указывающим направление пальцем Драко, они оба заметили, как пьяно покачивающийся маг, слегка поджав губы, оглаживает ледяного дельфина любовным взглядом. — Второе, этот поднос верни на кухню и передай повару, что если он хочет продолжить сотрудничество с Министерством, пусть займется повышением своей квалификации в приготовлении амюз-буше. Используемая в качестве гарнира для креветок спаржа слишком мягка, словно ее пережали. Могу вас заверить: спаржа такой консистенции абсолютно не приемлема для амюз-буше.

Внешний вид официанта выдавал нервозность и смущение.

— А, м-м-м... кто передает послание?

— Драко Малфой, — высокомерным тоном, выражающим всю тяжесть грядущих суровых последствий, содержащихся в каждом слоге его имени, произнес Драко, и удовлетворенно отметил, как мгновенно побледневший официант поспешно устремился к шведскому столу.

— Есть что-то завораживающее в том, как ты отдаешь приказы, — донесся до Драко голос Поттера из-за правого плеча. В теплом дыхании Гарри ощущались пары виски. Драко усилием воли сдержал предательскую дрожь тела, но покалывание в затылке проигнорировать не смог.

— Да, я непревзойденный мастер ужаса, — не глядя на нежданного собеседника, откликнулся Драко, демонстративно наблюдая, как на противоположной стороне зала официант пытался убедить мага в оранжевой мантии не приставать к ледяной скульптуре. Выходило у него неважно.

— Хм... это не совсем та ассоциация, которая первым делом приходит на ум, — около них прошествовала пьяно-хихикающая парочка, неловко толкнувшая Поттера. Малфой покачнулся от тяжести чужого веса и постарался удержать голову прямо, скрывая стремительно расползающийся по щеке румянец. Оказываемый эффект от близости Поттера служил для Драко извечным источником разочарования. Черт возьми, ему шел четвертый десяток лет — тридцать один год и три четверти, если быть точным, а он каждый раз покрывался потом, начинал заикаться, краснеть и ко всему прочему обзаводился неспадающей эрекцией. И все же, несмотря на испытываемые муки, Малфой не собирался отказываться от общения с Поттером.

— Хорошо выглядишь, — добавил Гарри, вынудив Драко схватить с проплывающего мимо подноса бокал шампанского, дабы преднамеренно разорвать тесный контакт. Поттер потянулся следом и, к огромному облегчению Драко, просто встал рядом, отпив небольшой глоток янтарной жидкости из квадратного стакана. Для Драко шампанское являлось совершенным ядом, но компания Поттера и виски оказались слишком волнующим сочетанием.

— Полагаю, мне стоит вернуть комплимент и отметить, что сегодня ты выглядишь более презентабельно, чем обычно, — пожалуй, прозвучавшее замечание было огромным преуменьшением. Поттер смотрелся сногсшибательно в идеальном черном магловском смокинге. О Мерлин, он даже надел запонки!

— Малфой, выдохни, — Гарри потягивал виски, а Драко старательно отводил в сторону маниакальный взгляд от плавных перекатов его горла и продолжал напиваться шампанским. — Полагаю, в своей заключительной речи ты планируешь отметить проявленную мною гениальность?

Драко пренебрежительно фыркнул в бокал.

— Как я уже говорил: ты станешь гением только в том случае, если все пройдет по плану. Для всего остального ты — «идиот».

— «Везучий идиот», спасибо, я помню, — Поттер расплылся в невыносимо очаровательной улыбке. Драко решительно сделал очередной большой глоток игристого вина.

— В полночь узнаем общую сумму пожертвований, и если мы достигли или превысили требуемый уровень, я с радостью признаю твой так называемый «гений».

— Кстати, наше сотрудничество оказалось на удивление приятным, — Поттер жестом указал на стоящие в центре зала огромные песочные часы, наполненные драгоценными камнями. Как только жертвователь писал сумму благотворительного взноса на лежащей перед часами белой карточке, в них тут же сыпалось определенное количество драгоценностей. — Ужасно напоминает Хогвартс.

Драко согласно кивнул.

— Так и задумывалось. Основной упор делался на то, чтобы напомнить собравшимся о счастливых школьных временах. Для любого мага купание в Черном озере — одно из самых приятных детских воспоминаний.

— Ты отличный организатор.

— Хм. Я нахожу оскорбительным твой удивленный тон, — Драко наблюдал за тем, как в нижнюю колбу часов посыпалась очередная горсть камней. — Больше всего я желаю, чтобы часы наполнялись немного активнее.

Поттер опустил руку на плечо Драко.

— А вот в этом я могу помочь. Малфой, ты удивишься, но я обладаю скрытым талантом. Одним своим видом я вызываю у окружающих чувство вины, вынуждая их жертвовать деньги на благотворительность. Честно говоря, меня это до сих пор удивляет.

Драко выразительно закатил глаза.

— Кто бы знал. Сколько еще талантов сокрыто в тебе или этот — единственный?

Самодовольно усмехнувшись, Поттер крепче сжал плечо Драко. В горле моментально пересохло, и Драко судорожно глотнул стремительно исчезающий из бокала спасительный напиток.

— К сожалению, нас окружает слишком много народа и я не могу продемонстрировать свои основные таланты, но я буду счастлив познакомить тебя с ними немного позднее, как ты на это смотришь? — от попавших не в то горло пузырьков Драко закашлялся, а мерзкий Поттер, расплывшись в довольной усмешке, потянул их в сторону ближайшей группы гостей.

— Эти старушки определенно обладают парой лишних галеонов, — пробормотал Поттер на ухо лишившегося дара речи Драко. — Леди и джентльмены, благодарю вас за то, что посетили наш сегодняшний благотворительный вечер. Надеюсь, вы знакомы с Драко Малфоем? — улыбнувшись своей самой искренней улыбкой, Драко принялся пожимать руки и рассыпаться в вежливых приветствиях, игнорируя совершенно неуместные, бешено крутящиеся в голове красочные образы заманчивого обещания Поттера о демонстрации скрытых талантов.

— Драко лично организовал сей замечательный прием, — Поттер демонстративным жестом обвел зал, вызвав у старых ведьм восторги умиления. — Смею вас уверить, когда мистер Скривенер уйдет на заслуженный отдых, мистер Малфой станет выдающимся заместителем Министра. Я определенно не стану возражать против возможности оказаться под Драко, — и он одарил Драко многозначительной ухмылкой. — Естественно, всегда существует вероятность, что в конечном итоге — он окажется подо мной. — Драко потрясенно смотрел на наглеца, прокручивая голове два вопроса. Первый, что себе позволяет Поттер; и второй — как удержаться и не сгореть в пламени стыда на своем первом посвященном Летним плавательным играм благотворительном вечере.

Как выяснилось позднее, Поттер не преувеличил свои возможности по сбору пожертвований. На самом деле, Гарри так ловко разводил окружающих на деньги, что Драко безропотно ходил за ним от группы к группе. За время знакомства с гостями рука Поттера постепенно переместилась с плеча на талию Драко, что весьма того отвлекало, не позволяя полностью сосредоточиться на общении. Теплая ладонь Поттера согревала приятной тяжестью, а большой палец раз за разом несильно оглаживал бедро.

— Да... полагаю, вы наслышаны о моем прошлом. История моего трагического детства довольно часто освещалась в прессе. — дамы участливо ахали, промокая кружевными платочками слезы в уголках глаз, а джентльмены угрюмо кивали в ответ. — Конечно, я понимаю, мои жизненные перипетии никак не связаны с программой Летних плавательных игр, но, существуй она в те далекие годы, мое детство могло оказаться совершенно иным... крепкая дружба, беззаботное веселье, надежный дом. Была бы возможность освоить полезные навыки: например, быстро плавать, научиться доверять воде... Ведь все что мы делаем, направлено на светлое будущее наших детей, вы согласны?

Драгоценные камни непрестанно сыпались в песочные часы, а Драко, наконец, сумел выбраться из жарких объятий Поттера. Ретировавшись в относительно безопасную зону около шведских столов, он активно поглощал волованы и наблюдал за умело манипулирующим своими зрителями Поттером. Интересно, сам Драко столь же легко велся на его уловки? Поймав взгляд Драко, Поттер нахально подмигнул. По телу Малфоя разливалось тепло, в голове стало легко и пусто. Возможно, Поттер играет с Драко, но с какой целью? У Гарри начисто отсутствовали задатки политических амбиций. Если он наметил какой-то план, то медленно и неотвратимо двигался к цели. Если бы Скривенер решил покинуть занимаемый пост, Поттер — самый явный кандидат на освободившуюся должность, но вряд ли такая рокировка грозила фатальными последствиями. Честно говоря, примерно с третьей недели работы Поттера в департаменте, Скривенер перестал выносить мозг сотрудникам. Это позволило Драко нормально работать, поэтому он постепенно приучал себя к мысли, что Гарри, в итоге, займет пост заместителя Министра.

В свою очередь, в стремлении Поттера перейти на новый уровень отношений также не таилось коварных мотивов. Для начала, Гарри должен был понимать: любовная связь разрушит рабочее сотрудничество, с таким трудом налаженное за последние полгода. Очнувшись от раздумий, Драко обнаружил, что загипнотизированным взглядом уставился в ледяной глаз дельфина. Может Поттер и не обладал амбициями, но он искренне любил свою работу и каждый раз стремился выполнить ее как можно лучше. Более того, Драко был убежден: Поттер не способен на бессмысленную жестокость, точно не после того, через что ему прошлось пройти много лет назад, когда общество со всех сторон мусолило его разрыв с Джинни Уизли.

С другой стороны... что? Возможно, Поттер всего лишь немного перепил и увлекся флиртом. Вполне жизнеспособная версия, учитывая то, как весь вечер напролет Поттер налегал на спиртное.

Или Гарри был абсолютно серьезен.

— Согласен, эти бездушные глаза наблюдают за тобой отовсюду, куда бы ты ни пошел, — Поттер встал рядом с Драко, немного ближе, чем требовали нормы приличия. — Похоже, наш ледяной друг выводит тебя из себя своим острым, ужасно похожим на фаллос клювом.

Испуганно распахнув глаза, Драко шокированно уставился на Поттера.

— О, Мерлин. Так вот в чем дело, — Драко прикрыл лицо ладонью. — Теперь понятно, почему Оранжевая мантия так стремилась припасть к нему губами.

Поттер рассмеялся и целиком закинул в рот волован, оставив на лацкане пиджака несколько хлопьев теста. У Драко в очередной раз начался зуд кончиков пальцев.

— Как эти штуки называются? — отправляя в рот очередную закуску, спросил Гарри, веером рассыпая очередной поток крошек.

— Волован, — рассеянно отозвался Драко, доставая из кармана носовой платок.

— М-м-м. Очень вкусно. Эти штуки нереально хороши, Малфой, даже удивительно. Я никогда не задумывался, что происходит за кулисами всех этих помпезных мероприятий. — вновь ощутив на плече чужую руку, Драко почувствовал, как его желудок сделал головокружительный кульбит. — Ты не подумай, я не хотел тебя обидеть, просто ты и вправду круто разбираешься в нюансах кабинетных интриг.

— Благодарю, Поттер, — изящным быстрым движением Драко смахнул носовым платком усыпавшие пиджак Поттера крошки. Рука Гарри скользнула вниз, перехватывая чужое запястье. Кожу Драко опалило теплом, и он вздрогнул.

— Говорят, процесс ухаживания — признак тесной душевной связи и увлечения другим человеком.

— Мне доводилось слышать о подобной гипотезе, — ответил Драко, ощущая, как предательский румянец вновь заливает лицо. Улыбнувшись сводящей с ума очаровательной улыбкой, Поттер двумя пальцами нежно провел по виску Драко. — Что ты делаешь?

— Возвращаю услугу, — усмехнулся Поттер. — Выбился волос.

— Да как ты смеешь, — парировал Драко. — Если бы хоть один волосок выбился из прически, я бы тот час узнал об этом! — запрокинув голову назад, Поттер от души рассмеялся. А Драко волновался, о чем подумают окружающие, взглянув на него и обнаружив, как он чуть ли не в обнимку с Поттером застыл посреди зала, напротив украшенной огромным замороженным членом вместо клюва ледяной скульптурой, а Поттер так и не выпустил пойманную руку.

— Мне показалось, — признался Поттер, поглаживая внутреннюю часть запястья Драко большим пальцем. — Может, совершим круг танца. Отпразднуем наш совместный успех: песочные часы полны. — повернув голову, Драко с удивлением обнаружил, что нижняя колба заполонена, впрочем, как и узкая горловина, а камни все продолжали сыпаться. — Признаюсь, я не очень хорошо танцую. Честно говоря, я ненавижу танцы, но мне кажется, ты должен быть прекрасным танцором и, возможно, желаешь потанцевать. — прочистив горло, Поттер продолжил. — Или, если ты против этого, мы могли бы взять выпивку, уединиться на балконе и поговорить в приватной обстановке.

Посмотрев на Поттера, Драко увидел обращенную к нему смущенную улыбку.

— Из меня не вышел хороший танцор, — солгал Драко, на что Поттер широко улыбнулся.

Но вдруг раздался пронзительный крик, перемешанный с оглушительным грохотом, затем последовал дружный выдох гостей и громкий всплеск воды. Еще не обернувшись, Драко понял, какая картина предстанет перед глазами. Серебряный поднос плавал в воде; русалочий хвост украшали веточки укропа и миниатюрные рулеты с лососем, в прядях волос тритона запутался гарнир. Вероятно, заместитель Министра Скривенер не сумел избежать столкновения с официантом и сейчас восседал на дне бассейна, глядя по сторонам недоуменным расфокусированным взглядом, Посол негодующе возмущался.

— Гребаный придурок, — зло выдохнул Драко. — Мне нужно...

— Да, конечно, — ответил Поттер. — Могу я помочь чем-нибудь?

— Если сможешь, попытайся уладить конфликт с Послом? — Поттер кивнул. Два крепких официанта вытаскивали Скривененра из воды. Подхваченный подмышки заместитель Министра раздраженно вопил.

— С удовольствием, — согласился Поттер и, крепко сжав запястье Драко, выпустил его руку. — Я знаком с ним. Увидимся позже, хорошо?

Слабо улыбнувшись, Драко понимал: никакого «позже» не будет, но вместо этого он ответил:

— Обязательно.

_4 марта 2012_

Впервые за время существования департамента магических игр и спорта в половину девятого утра пятницы его коридоры не кишели людьми. Драко тяжело далось решение устроить Благотворительный вечер в четверг, но последний месяц оказался необычайно тяжелым из-за подготовки и организации предстоящего торжества и иного выбора не оставалось. В результате Драко объявил о дополнительном дне отдыха, дабы исключить появление или не появление на рабочем месте мучающихся похмельем сотрудников и избежать сплетен, дурно сказывающихся на плодотворности работы. В результате Драко получил небольшую передышку и пока мог не беспокоиться, как остановить распространение слухов о незапланированном купании заместителя Министра, и о том, насколько непрофессионально на виду у светского общества держаться за руки с другим высокопоставленным лицом департамента. К тому же, он был на 100% уверен, что Скривенер свяжется с ним и объявит о своей болезни. Так что для всего департамента магических игр и спорта пятница уверенно превращалась в дополнительный выходной.

Для всех, кроме самого Драко. Накануне вечером заместитель Министра превзошел сам себя. Насквозь промокший, трясущийся от бешенства, он громогласно, во всю мощь своих легких, накричал на Драко, обвиняя того в некомпетентности и недальновидности. Мол, почему не предусмотрели дополнительное ограждение вокруг бассейна с Послом Водного народа, из-за чего пострадали невинные гости — вроде него, — коим довелось пережить немыслимое унижение, окунувшись, да практически утонув, в огромной емкости. В обвинениях Скривенера логика отсутствовала напрочь, вставить в его высокопарный монолог хоть слово в свою защиту не представлялось возможным, и Драко механически кивал, соглашаясь со всеми абсурдными претензиями. Да, высокое ограждение не помешало бы, но, с другой стороны, прочие гости не напивались до такой степени, чтобы опасно балансировать у края бассейна. Драко до сих пор не мог понять, как именно его начальник умудрился оказаться в воде, возможно, виноват надетый заместителем на вечер несчастливый галстук — слишком часто происходят разнообразные катастрофические ситуации в его присутствии, чтобы счесть это за простое совпадение.

И Драко решил посвятить свободное время пятницы на подготовку развернутого отчета о минувшем приеме, при этом сделав дополнительный акцент на рекомендации усилить степень безопасности планируемых в будущем благотворительных мероприятий; также необходимо было подсчитать общую сумму пожертвований и пересчитать смету грядущих Летних плавательных игр. Дабы в понедельник утром в очередной раз выслушать злобную проповедь пышущего негодованием Скривенера.

Сокрушенный вздох разнесся по пустынному коридору, траурную тишину нарушал лишь скрип каблуков по паркету. Временами Драко искренне недоумевал: какого черта он мучается, столько лет работая бок о бок с абсолютно некомпетентным идиотом. Ему поступала масса гораздо более привлекательных предложений. Он давно уже мог взлететь вверх по карьерной лестнице департамента Международного магического сотрудничества, в котором, насколько ему было известно, не существовало проблем с произношением твердых «ка».

Погрузившись в фантазии об альтернативном будущем, где он — успешный руководитель отдела по надзору за Международной магической торговлей, контролирующий импорт и экспорт волшебных палочек и составляющих для них, Драко завернул за угол и увидел Поттера, выходящего из лифта на противоположной стороне холла. Желудок Драко скрутило в тугой ком. Трепетно держащий бумажный стакан в руке Поттер выглядел изрядно потрепанным и помятым, все это вкупе создавало ужасно привлекательное зрелище.

Уверенный в отсутствии нежелательных свидетелей, Поттер запрокинул голову и принялся вытряхивать в рот последние капли жидкости, судя по цвету — чай, из перевернутого стакана. Драко же испытывал острое желание спрятаться в ближайшем кабинете, в шкафу, или даже за растением в кадке, но такое поведение казалось чересчур нехарактерным для взрослого человека. Да что плохого может случиться? Вполне возможно, Поттер собирался извиниться за флирт подшофе. Они вместе посмеются и забудут о произошедшем недоразумении. Ладно, лично Драко не собирался ничего забывать, по крайней мере, ему будет о чем пофантазировать в холодной постели одинокими вечерами. Так сказать, альтернативный вариант развития вчерашнего вечера. Но пока, Драко решил изобразить непринужденность, мол, обычное дело, ничего особенного, фривольные предложения сыплются на него сплошь и рядом. Репутация и достоинство превыше всего.

К сожалению, технически Поттер находился в более выгодном положении — он выпил намного больше, а, следовательно, имел уважительную причину для оправдания своего выходящего за рамки дружбы поведения. Для Драко события прошлого вечера не укладывались под статью пьяного бреда, он остро переживал случившееся, и это сильно смущало его. Чем больше он размышлял, тем менее абсурдной и нелогичной виделась идея сбежать подальше от Поттера.

Когда Поттер закончил сотрясать бумажный стакан, Драко резко развернулся в сторону огромного куста папоротника. Снявший пластиковую крышку Поттер вытащил набухший от воды чайный пакетик и положил его на язык. Громкий хлюпающий звук пронесся по коридору; зажмурившийся от наслаждения Поттер походил на поймавшего мышь кота, а белый хвост свисавшей из уголка рта хлопковой веревки от саше лишь усиливал сходство. Абсолютно непроизвольно лицо Драко расплылось в широкой улыбке. Просто отлично, он снова капитулировал без боя. Но благодаря высасывающему чайный пакетик Поттеру, Драко без особых усилий сумел изобразить веселый пренебрежительный вид.

— Доброе утро, Поттер.

Драко с нескрываемым весельем наблюдал, как застигнутый врасплох Гарри, испуганно распахнув глаза, быстро выплюнул изрядно обмусоленный мешочек с чаем.

— Малфой... привет. Ты все не так понял.

Драко доброжелательно улыбнулся.

— Смотрелось так, словно у тебя во рту находился чайный пакетик.

Смутившись, Поттер застенчиво улыбнулся.

— Верно. Но я крайне редко так поступаю.

Широко улыбнувшись, Драко покачал головой.

— Конечно же, нет. Уверен, на работе ты так сделал впервые. — Драко возобновил движение к своему кабинету, а Поттер, догоняя, припустил рысцой.

— Ага, у меня жуткое похмелье, и высосать досуха пакетик показалось мне разумной идеей, — пробормотав некое подобие согласия, Драко открыл кабинет. — Я люблю чай!

— Да, и я видел насколько сильно.

— Черт возьми, Малфой, да выдохни ты! — похоже, совершенно не смутившийся Поттер весело рассмеялся. — Ох, уж эти твои ухмылки.

Драко с самым невинным выражением лица, ну или очень близким к такому, уселся за стол.

— Ты о чем, какая ухмылка? Да как ты смеешь!

Не церемонясь, Поттер рухнул на гостевой стул.

— О, ты понял, о чем я. Я о твоей фирменной ухмылке, когда с одной стороны в ней чувствуется нечто зловещее, а с другой — она невероятно притягательная. — Драко почувствовал, что неумолимо краснеет, а чертов Поттер, усугубляя положение, нанес сокрушительный двойной удар: очаровательно улыбнулся и подмигнул. Смертельное сочетание для выдержки Драко. — А еще ты очень мило краснеешь.

Удивленно моргнув, Драко прочистил пересохшее горло.

— В какую игру ты играешь, Поттер?

Вмиг посерьезневший Гарри пристально посмотрел на Драко.

— Флиртую самым наглым и неприкрытым образом. Я пытался действовать более изощренными методами, но ты продолжал упрямо игнорировать меня.

— Я... эм, может я игнорировал тебя из-за моей застарелой нелюбви к тебе.

Поттер скептически фыркнул.

— Да ладно, я нравлюсь тебе. И не пытайся отрицать, пусть ты с самого первого моего появления в команде успешно скрываешь влечение ко мне. Трудно заподозрить симпатию, но тебя выдает твое постоянное смущение — не пойми меня неправильно, мне очень нравится, как ты краснеешь.

— Заткнись, — голос Драко дал небольшого петуха. Поднявшись со стула, Поттер обошел стол и уселся на его край невыносимо близко к Драко. Малфой нервно сглотнул вязкую слюну. Положив руки на подлокотники стула, Поттер оттолкнул его от стола, нависая над Драко; устоять перед притягивающим зеленым взглядом было крайне проблематично.

— В чем дело, Малфой? Я фантазирую о тебе, ты мечтаешь обо мне, у нас полное взаимопонимание...

Лицо Поттера приблизилось практически вплотную к лицу Драко, опаляя чайным ароматом.

— Я... конфликт интересов... правила поведения на рабочем месте запрещают...

— Обещаю, в случае возникновения проблем, я тут же уволюсь.

— Ты должен понимать, Поттер, данная затея обречена на провал.

Все, что Драко мог видеть — глаза Поттера. Когда они соприкоснулись носами, Драко задержал дыхание.

— Откуда мне знать, если ты даже не разрешаешь мне поцеловать тебя?

Последним отчаянным усилием Драко попытался выдавить:

— Сюда может кто-нибудь войти...

Безо всякого движения рук или попытки дотянуться до палочки, или хотя бы моргнуть, Поттер с еле слышным щелчком замка захлопнул дверь кабинета.

— Еще возражения? — мягким, с рычащими нотками голосом поинтересовался он. Отрицательно мотнув головой, Драко прикрыл глаза, когда, наконец, их губы встретились.

На удивление, рот Поттера все еще хранил тепло и терпкий привкус чая. Стоило Гарри усилить нажим, и Драко совершенно утратил способность к сопротивлению. Наплевав на чужое мнение, он схватил в кулак мантию на груди Поттера, притягивая его к себе. Гарри определенно не возражал против подобного обращения. Расставив ноги по бокам от Драко, он мягко опустился тому на колени. Под двойным весом стул заскрипел, а Поттер продолжил атаковать Драко губами, языком, всем телом. Проведенные в тоске месяцы от невозможности прикоснуться, обнять желанное тело, оказались подобными прорванной плотине, окатившей Драко желанием с головы до кончиков пальцев; левой рукой он впился в бедро Поттера, правой — в бицепс. Пальцы Поттера перебирали светлые волосы, ласкали нежную кожу, а губы терзали беззащитное горло; дав волю инстинктам, Драко столкнул Поттера с колен, опрокидывая на пол.

— О, да, — крайне непристойным тоном простонал Поттер, укладывая на себя Драко и ногами обвивая его бедра. — Я знал, знал, что не ошибся на твой счет. Ты сводишь меня с ума.

— Заткнись, — пробормотал Драко в шею Поттера. — Раз ты продолжаешь увлеченно болтать, значит, твой рот недостаточно занят делом.

Гарри слишком наигранно застонал.

— Умф. Все же есть что-то в том, как ты раздаешь приказы, Малфой. — больше он не успел сказать ни слова, Драко решительно прервал словоблудие языком. В поцелуе Драко ощутил довольную усмешку Поттера и, в отместку несильно прикусив острыми зубами его нижнюю губу, злорадно ухмыльнулся, услышав протестующий вопль.

С переменным успехом перехватывая друг у друга контроль, они яростно избавлялись от одежды, срывая ее с плеч и рук; торопливо расстегивали ремни и вытаскивали их из петлиц. Действия Поттера казались более целенаправленными, он крепко вжимал Драко в себя, с усилием оглаживал подвернувшиеся под ладони части тела, при этом, умудрялся не сбиваться с ритма и постепенно избавлять того от одежды. У страдающего от нехватки воздуха и переизбытка крови в определенной части тела Драко возникла нелепая мысль, что Поттер обзавелся дополнительной парой рук. Наконец, они оказались практически обнаженными; брюки Драко запутались вокруг лодыжек, и он готов был поклясться: наравне с рубашкой Поттер лишился и наручных часов, зацепившихся за ее манжеты. Между ними не оставалось преград, их кожа блестела от пота. Драко тяжело дышал, уткнувшись в шею Поттера, губами ловил его пульс, эхом отдающийся в горячем, упирающемся в бедро члене.

— Мы правда собираемся заняться сексом, Поттер? На моем рабочем ковре?

Поттер с энтузиазмом закивал головой.

— Ты верно мыслишь. Не могу сказать, сколько раз я представлял, как ты вжимаешь меня в пол, как сейчас... или как я нагибаю тебя над столом и жестко трахаю, пока мы оба не кончим. — Поттер подкинул вверх бедра, вызывая у Драко стон. — Хочешь сказать, что никогда не фантазировал о таком?

Естественно пару раз, но не больше, Драко развлекался подобными сексуальными фантазиями, но, с другой стороны, он довольно часто в красках представлял, как скидывал Скривенера с Астрономической башни Хогварста, и кончено же, эта, несомненно, трагически оборванная жизнь нашла бы свое отражение к какой-нибудь книге. Драко не был уверен, что секс с Поттером не приведет к катастрофе. Он замер и с трудом сдержал вознамерившегося целиком поглотить его ключицу Поттера; они встретились взглядами. Драко сомневался в способности правильно донести до Поттера всю важность последствий их связи... Совместная работа и новые только установившиеся рабочие отношения, над которыми они упорно трудились, придя к некоему подобию дружбы…

Поттер выжидающе смотрел, а Драко дважды безмолвно открыл и закрыл рот.

— Я... Поттер, существует всего две вещи, которыми я дорожу, которых добился самолично — моя оценка за ЖАБА и занимаемая должность. Все прочее я получил благодаря посторонней помощи. Да, я хочу тебя, — Драко почувствовал, как его лицо вновь заливается краской. — Но если из-за секса между нами произойдет разлад, я не уверен, что справлюсь и смогу продолжить работу как ни в чем не бывало, все рухнет в одночасье.

Мягко обхватив лицо Драко ладонями, Поттер прервал словесные излияния требовательным поцелуем, пока тот не позабыл с какой целью заводил разговор, с чего все началось и даже, как его зовут Стремительным ловким движением Поттер перевернул Драко на спину, легко раздвинув его бедра, с комфортом расположился между ними, наконец прерывая поцелуй.

— Малфой, ты прекрасно знаешь, я — лучший консультант по оценке возможных рисков, даже ты признаешь это, — ухмыльнулся Поттер. — Я со всей тщательностью проанализировал потенциальные угрозы наших действий. Согласен, многое поставлено на карту, но я абсолютно уверен: в конечном итоге небольшая доля авантюры окупится сторицей, — вновь самодовольно улыбнувшись, он склонил голову и на этот раз очень нежно поцеловал прикрывшего глаза Драко, отбросившего, уже привычно, все сомнения на потом. — Доверься мне, — не требуя, а прося, прошептал Гарри в губы.

— Хорошо, — согласился Драко, вновь позволяя Поттеру передать через поцелуй насыщенный вкус «Эрл Грея». После прозвучавших простых слов ситуация кардинально переменилась: отошло на второй план соперничество и замаскированный под тонкие намеки флирт; сейчас с каждым поцелуем и прикосновением Поттер словно умолял Драко поверить в него, а тот, в свою очередь, сжимая пальцы и сорвано дыша, беззвучно шептал в ответ «да». Прикрыв глаза, с мокрыми от пота вихрами темных волос на затылке и лбу, Поттер скользнул вниз по телу Драко. Местонахождение очков оставалось загадкой, Драко даже не заметил, когда Поттер успел снять их. Усиленно борясь с рефлексом закрыть глаза, Драко упрямо наблюдал за действиями Гарри. Смоченные слюной губы припухли и покраснели от облизывания и прикусывания кожи на теле Драко, руки Поттера не отставали от умелого рта. Ощутив, как Поттер присосался к чувствительному месту на бедре, Драко непроизвольно признал: от испытываемого наслаждения вполне можно и умереть. Встретиться со смертью из-за действий Поттера. Драко не стал бы возражать против такого исхода. Пусть он будет не первым магом, погибшим от рук Поттера, но определенно точно первым, умершим от притягательной силы его губ.

Чуткие пальцы Поттера проделали путь по бедру Драко до ягодиц. Понимая, что совсем скоро Гарри прикоснется к нему по-настоящему, от мучительного ожидания у Драко перехватило дыхание и зазвенели нервы. Обхватив ладонью член Драко, Поттер открыл глаза и посмотрел на него, от чего у того гулко ухнуло сердце. Чувствуя, как большой палец размазывает по липкому члену смазку, Драко задушено выдохнул «Гарри» и вновь утратил способность дышать, когда Поттер, прежде чем целиком заглотить ствол, сперва легонько потерся о головку нижней губой. Драко запустил руки в темные волосы, перебирая и накручивая мокрые пряди на пальцы. Насаживаясь ртом на член Драко, Поттер низко стонал; влажных обжигающих посасываний было чересчур много и, в то же время, слишком мало. Руки Поттера держали крепко, пальцы впивались в тело, оставляя после себя синяки; одной ладонью он в такт движениям рта то сжимал, то надрачивал член Драко. Свободной рукой Поттер подхватил Драко за бедро, закидывая его ногу себе на плечо; грубая щетина чувствительно прошлась по нежной коже внутренней стороны бедра и яйцам Драко. Оргазм подступил чертовски близко, он уже ощущался позвоночником, захватом голени, пожаром в груди, словно после мучительно-тяжелого марафона. Оперевшись плечами и пяткой в ворс ковра, Драко выгнулся дугой, понимая неизбежность оргазма. Поттер переложил ладонь с голени на бедро и крепко прижимал Драко к полу, ни на миг не прекратив движений ртом, наоборот усиливая мокрое давление, туго обхватывая член губами — слишком жарко и чертовски много. Гарри не останавливался, да и не смог бы при всем желании; Драко кончил, а Поттер выпил все досуха, не упустив ни капли, вбирая каждый толчок и пульсацию члена, ловя каждый сорванный стон и соленые бусины пота. Затем, шепча проклятия, он приподнялся и, наконец, уделил внимание собственному члену, и Драко, почувствовав, как горячая сперма брызнула на бедра, расслышал сквозь рваное дыхание свое имя. Драко сомневался в дальнейшей способности вновь связно говорить, он подозревал, что вместе с оглушительным оргазмом навсегда утратил дар речи.

Поттер развалился на ковре рядом с Драко. В голове у Малфоя крутилось с десяток остроумных, готовых вылиться в привычной ухмыляющейся манере замечаний, но он лишь безмолвно наблюдал за улыбающимся Поттером, отмечая белоснежную улыбку и раскрасневшиеся щеки, такого ужасно липкого от пота и спермы и отчаянно привлекательного. Улыбнувшись в ответ, Драко обреченно подумал, что выглядит не намного лучше: такой же растрепанный, потный и липкий. Найдя очки, в накале страсти заброшенные в мусорное ведро, Поттер распутал зацепившиеся за манжеты рубашки часы. Подперев голову рукой, он, не говоря ни слова, не сводил взгляда с Драко. Немного погодя Поттер свободной рукой отвел влажную прядь волос со лба Драко, тихо бормоча что-то об испорченной прическе.

— Да как ты смеешь, — прочистив горло, изобразил обиду Драко, перехватывая ладонь Поттера и переплетая их пальцы вместе.

Гарри самодовольно ухмыльнулся.

— Ну, честно, выдохни, — он поцеловал Драко, вновь ускоряя его сердцебиение и вынуждая прикрыть глаза. — Как второй по старшинству человек в нашем департаменте...

— Один из вторых, — не остался в долгу Драко, — я не отчитываюсь перед тобой.

— Как я уже говорил. И напомню еще раз: сегодня в департаменте Магических игр и спорта выходной день, а значит, никого не должно быть на рабочих местах. Без исключений, — не отнимая ладони, Поттер умудрился ткнуть указательным пальцем в грудь Драко. — Даже тебя. Ты единственный пришел на работу сегодня.

— Поттер, слава Мерлину, здесь есть ты, чтобы разъяснить простые истины неразумному мне. Коли ты такой умный, то, может, поделишься мыслями, чем мне заняться в неожиданно нарисовавшийся выходной день?

Губы Поттера вовсю хозяйничали на горле Драко. Повернувшись, он вновь устроился меж разведенных ног совершенно не протестующего Малфоя.

— Могу подкинуть одну-две идеи, — ответил он. Сладко застонав (определенно этот звук породило не его собственное горло), Драко с удовольствием прижался к губам Поттера.

  _18 апреля 2012_

В кабинете Драко стоял невообразимый гул из-за роя кружащих над столом бумажных записок, напоминающих стаю голодных птиц. Но благодаря возведенному защитному полю, спасающему голову от пикирующих бумажных журавликов, Драко игнорировал шумовое сопровождение. Аврал в работе не позволял отвлечься ни на секунду, казалось, на месте одной прочитанной записки тут же появлялось три новых.

В половине одиннадцатого утра дверь приоткрылась и возникла голова Поттера:

— Какие планы на обед? — увидев творящийся в кабинете хаос, он удивленно выругался. — Какого Мордреда здесь случилось?

— Я катастрофически занят, — отозвался Драко, не отрывая взгляда от бумаг. Зажатое в руке перо судорожно строчило по пергаменту; своей очереди дожидался проект договора о проведении ежегодного турнира по «Кводпоту», который необходимо было доделать до конца рабочего дня.

— Ты явно преуменьшаешь. Почему не позвал меня? — в ответ Драко злобно взглянул на визитера, вынуждая того в капитулирующем жесте поднять руки. — Да-да, я все понял. Может, я могу чем-нибудь помочь?

Упрашивать дважды не пришлось. Драко тут же отлевитировал стопку оранжевых папок непосредственно в руки Поттера, немного покачнувшегося от полученной ноши.

— За последние месяцы я неоднократно откладывал встречи с личным составом департамента, направленные на решение текущих рабочих моментов, — Драко небрежно взмахнул палочкой, и около трети парящих в воздухе бумажных журавликов устремилось к Поттеру, тут же яростно загудев над его головой. — Под заголовком каждого дела в краткой форме указана сопутствующая проблема. На двенадцать тридцать в конференц зале номер два я запланировал совещание, что дает тебе... — взглянув на настольные часы, Драко ухмыльнулся, — час времени на подготовку.

Поттер попеременно шокировано оглядел оттягивающие руки папки, а затем нависшее над ним зловещее облако записок.

— Я чувствую себя так, словно попался в сложную хитросплетенную сеть-ловушку.

Явно наслаждаясь ситуацией, Драко вопросительно выгнул брови:

— Так ты считаешь меня изворотливым мерзавцем? Да как ты смеешь! — Поттер недовольно скривился. — Но, на самом деле, я очень ценю твою помощь.

— Хм-м-м. Тогда, пожалуй, по окончании работы я заслуживаю особого вознаграждения.

Драко демонстративно закатил глаза.

— Пошел прочь из моего кабинета! — стараясь удержать в руках разваливающиеся папки и уклоняясь от наиболее настырных записок, Поттер покинул кабинет. — Спасибо! — донеслось ему в след, прежде чем, повинуясь взмаху палочки Драко, дверь с громким щелчком закрылась на замок. Радуясь так удачно подвернувшейся помощи, Драко азартно окунулся в рабочую рутину. Вытащив из стопки бумаг договор по «Кводпоту», он внимательно вчитался в текст и, нахмурившись, принялся вычеркивать ненужные строки, тут же добавляя новые замечания и правки.

Оставшаяся часть дня пролетела в водовороте из свитков и правил. Оторвав голову от бумаг и кинув взгляд на часы, Драко с удивлением обнаружил, что наступило пять часов вечера. Он с хрустом потянулся, разминая закаменевшие и протестующие против неподобающего обращения мышцы. Услышав стук, он взмахом палочки распахнул дверь, за которой виднелся крайне потрепанный и усталый Поттер. Волосы на голове Гарри стояли дыбом, а воротник мантии был перекручен и сдвинут вправо.

— Умоляю, налей мне чашку чая, — ввалившись в кабинет, еле слышно пробормотал Гарри и, амебой растекаясь по стулу, с отвращением скинул оранжевые папки на стол, словно только и ждал момента, как бы поскорее избавиться от них. Прикусив губу, еле сдерживая улыбку, Драко занялся приготовлением чая. Когда, наконец, дымящаяся чашка оказалась в измазанных чернилами ладонях Поттера, тот немного воспрял духом.

— Как прошел день? — участливо поинтересовался Драко, доставая и подталкивая пачку шоколадного печенья к гостю, не преминувшему воспользоваться предложением и вскрывшим упаковку, чтобы набить рот рассыпающимся бисквитом.

— Я никогда не думал, — жуя, начал говорить Поттер, посыпая крошками все вокруг. Глубоко вздохнув, Драко с трудом подавил желание прибрать за неряхой. — Понятия не имел, во что вляпался. Ты правда ежедневно занимаешься всей этой сводящей с ума ерундой? — отставив чашку, Гарри открыл одну из папок. — Жалоба Дерека Паркера на местоположение рабочего стола, так как за последние четыре года он был вынужден трижды передвигать его с места на место, из-за чего чувствует себя незаслуженно дискриминированным, потому как стол Марджори Пирс имеет те же размеры, но проблемы переезда ей не знакомы. — Поттер взял в руки следующий файл. — Лоулор пишет, что во время утреннего чаепития ему уже второй раз не достается кусок праздничного торта, почему никого из именинников не посетила гениальная идея принести торт большего размера. Кстати, о чае, Веддербурн жалуется, что кто-то регулярно выпивает его соевое молоко, и, как следствие, учитывая его непереносимость лактозы, теперь ему приходится либо пропускать чаепития, либо прятать соевое молоко в кабинете, что крайне неудобно. Он пытался писать предупреждение, но чья-то извращенная фантазия оставила в ответ вульгарный рисунок с предложением отсосать. Малфой, надеюсь, у тебя богатое воображение. — Драко не сумел подавить смешка, а Поттер помахал перед ним следующим делом. — Брюс Гарднер подал официальную жалобу на послеобеденного секретаря...

— Джулию, — пояснил Драко, и Поттер согласно кивнул.

— Верно. Он утверждает, что ее последняя записка в их отдел, напоминающая почистить шредер, намекала именно на него, что поставило Гарднера в неудобное положение перед коллегами, и он требует провести с секретарем воспитательную беседу. В свою очередь, Джулия понятия не имеет кто такой Брюс Гарднер. — на этом терпение Драко закончилось, и он громко рассмеялся; казалось, даже Поттер начал находить в абсурдности происходящего забавную сторону. — И мой личный фаворит: Мона Кордвелл обратилась с просьбой задействовать связи в аврорском корпусе, дабы они начали расследовать дело о пропаже ее любимого степлера, ей очень хочется вернуть его назад. — Поттер растерянно покачал головой. — И это самые важные и срочные служебные обращения на сегодня.

Для того чтобы взять себя в руки Драко потребовалось несколько минут, но в итоге к Гарри вернулось хорошее настроение.

— Поттер, добро пожаловать в суровый мир менеджмента. Скоро ты поймешь, что оказался в бездонной яме из жалоб и возмущений на, казалось бы, такой пустяк, как содержание рабочего места. Всегда найдутся те, кому не достался кусок торта или тот, у кого украли степлер, каждый считает, что именно к решению его проблемы нужно отнестись со всей строгостью и серьезностью. Ты можешь, конечно, надеяться, что со временем твоя команда немного изменится, но немногие из них способны видеть дальше своего носа.

— Офисная политика, — тяжело вздохнув, Поттер устало потер шею. Драко кивнул.

— Наши трудовые обязанности не сравнятся со спасением мира, но они... Часть работы. Что ты ответил жалобщикам?

— Я пообещал Лоулору, что мы с тобой обсудим тортовый вопрос, также я отговорил Мону Кордвелл привлекать силы департамента магического правопорядка для расследования пропажи степлера. Она согласилась. — захрустев печеньем, Поттер сделал глоток чая. — Я понятия не имею, что сказать Паркеру, кроме как извиниться и заверить, что больше его не побеспокоят внеплановой передвижкой стола. Веддербурн освоил чары сокрытия личного имущества, чем очень доволен, и перестал беспокоиться за соевое молоко. А Гарднер... — Поттер сконфуженно передернулся. — Ну, я вышел из себя, совсем немного.

— Невозможно всегда побеждать, — утешил Драко, толкая по столу толстую папку. — Зато у меня хорошая новость: твоя жертва не была напрасной, я успел закончить свою часть работы с договором по «Кводпоту» и сделал анализ предварительных изменений в правилах Квиддичной лиги. Плохая новость — теперь твоя очередь ознакомиться с ними. Мои замечания выделены зеленым. — Поттер тоскливо смотрел на толстенный свод правил. — Прошу, убери с лица столь жалкую мину. Часы уже пробили пять, а значит, мы можем расслабиться и вернуться к делам завтра. И потом, — небрежно обронил Драко, — насколько я помню, утром прозвучал намек на особое вознаграждение.

Поттера словно подменили. Приосанившись, он отряхнул руки от печенья.

— Ко мне домой. Закажем виндалу на ужин, а во время просмотра матча по крикету на большом экране телевизора насладимся сногсшибательным минетом на диване. А перед сном я трахну тебя в душе.

Драко сдержал улыбку.

— Ко мне, тайская еда, минет на диване — без крикета — и напоследок я позволю трахнуть себя в душе.

— Принято, — довольно выпалил Поттер, уже находясь на полпути к выходу из кабинета. — Я за пальто, встретимся здесь же через пять минут.

Запаковав печенье, Драко отправил чашки и чайник в комнату отдыха, тщательно очистил стол и ковер от крошек, но перед этим он аккуратно выровнял стопку оранжевых папок и поставил гостевой стул на место. Затем Драко осознал, что улыбка так и не сошла с его лица, он подозревал насколько глупо смотрится со стороны, впрочем, за последние месяцы такое с ним случалось довольно часто.

Поттер ураганом ворвался в кабинет, темные волосы все также топорщились в беспорядке.

— Я тут подумал, может нам сейчас заказать тайской еды, а пока ждем доставку, ты сделаешь мне минет? Не скрою, я немного опасаюсь, что острый вкус от карри на языке будет пощипывать кожу, а я добросовестно заработал минет. — глядя на не скрывающего веселье Драко, Поттер вернул улыбку. — Что?

— Ничего, — ответил Драко, подхватывая висящую на крючке у двери мантию. — Шевелись. Может, я даже позволю тебе посмотреть матч по крикету после еды.

Поттер довольно улыбнулся.

— Но ты ненавидишь крикет.

Пожав плечами, Драко закрыл и запечатал дверь.

— Да, но ты, вроде как, его любишь, так что...

Драко не успел закончить предложение, Поттер, крепко обняв, прижал его к двери и, казалось, сцеловывал недосказанные слова прямо с губ. Не прекращая улыбаться, Драко подумал: а дойдет ли сегодняшним вечером дело до тайской еды или крикета?

_1 июня 2012_

Изо всех сил стараясь не щуриться от бьющих прямо в глаза бликов солнечного света, Драко стоял на сцене, перед ней щипались и толкались шестеро одетых в купальные костюмы детей. Трое особо шумных невоспитанных спиногрызов являлись выкормышами Панси, к сожалению, пресса любила их за крайне очаровательный вид и фотогеничность. Но они абсолютно не были способны хоть минуту, не озорничая, устоять на месте. Драко не уставал задаваться вопросом: кто привлекает к себе больше внимания: резвящиеся дети или толкающий очередную полную пафоса речь в честь открытия «Летних плавательных игр» Скривенер, при этом не забывающий активно расписывать и нахваливать собственные заслуги по организации мероприятия, даже мимоходом не упомянув старания членов своей команды. Публичные бани для магов и ведьм им. Св. Аджутора кишели обилием представителей СМИ и родителями с детьми, сотрудники департамента магических игр и спорта прибыли практически полным составом, разбавляли общую массу несколько приглашенных ВИП-персон.

Казалось, приветственная речь заместителя Министра наконец приближалась к завершению, и Драко, склонившись к суетящимся у подиума детям, чуть слышно прошептал:

— Так, бесстыдники, сейчас будет ваш выход. Досчитайте до трех и ныряйте, все поняли? — определенно, Драко не стоило обременять малолетнюю шпану просьбой сосчитать до трех, те тут же с громким воплем кинулись к бассейну и к всеобщему удовольствию взрослых с разной степенью мастерства и изящества попрыгали в воду. Поттер заразительно рассмеялся, вытирая забрызганные водой очки. Драко, глубоко вдохнув прохладный июньский воздух, признал, что открытие «Летних плавательных игр» завершилось безоговорочным успехом.

— Леди и джентльмены, прошу уделить еще одну минуту внимания, — пророкотал Скривенер. Прищурив глаза, Драко наблюдал за визжащими в воде детьми и за топчущимися около бассейна спасателями. — По завершении столь грандиозного и важного события в жизни Магической Британии, я хотел бы объявить о своем уходе с поста руководителя департамента магических игр и спорта.

Драко молниеносно повернул голову в сторону заместителя Министра. Данная новость несомненно была самым лучшим отклонением от сценария, но до сего момента до Драко не долетало ни единого намека или слуха на озвученное Скривенером решение. Взгляды Поттера и Драко пересеклись; Гарри отрицательно покачал головой. Он понятия не имел о происходящем.

— Да, должен признаться — для меня это столь же печальный шаг, как и для всей моей команды, — Драко с Поттером вновь переглянулись, с трудом удерживая невозмутимые выражения лиц, стараясь не выдать себя. — Я очень рад наступлению новой вехи моей жизни и спешу сообщить вам радостную новость: моим преемником назначается человек, ставший мне опорой и надежной правой рукой во многих начинаниях, поприветствуйте, нашего всеми любимого Гарри Поттера!

Кинув быстрый взгляд на ошеломленного Поттера, побледневший Драко слегка отвернулся. Вокруг раздавались радостные аплодисменты и поздравления под непрекращающиеся то слева, то справа вспышки фотокамер Скривенер, приобняв Поттера за плечи, энергично тряс его руку, не переставая глупо улыбаться на камеры. Ловя на себе нервные взгляды присутствующих на приеме сотрудников, Драко вяло похлопал в ладоши. Как можно незаметнее он отделился от основной группы гостей и направился к выходу из зала, неотрывно глядя на маленькую белую дверь с табличкой «Только для персонала».

Резко захлопнув за собой дверь, заставив петли натужно заскрипеть, Драко обнаружил, что на него тревожно уставилось пятнадцать пар широко распахнутых глаз. Он задумчиво прикинул: получится ли, не пугая домовых эльфов до смерти, вежливо попросить убраться всех прочь. В прачечной полным ходом шел процесс стирки: над деревянными ваннами пузырилась мыльная пена, невидимые руки усердно месили полотенца, затем отправляя их на отжим в огромную мясорубку. Чистые полотенца, подобно большим бабочкам, порхали в воздухе и опускались на натянутые и прикрепленные к потолку крест-накрест бельевые веревки, на которых уже сушилась дюжина выстиранного столового белья.

Дверь вновь открылась, пропуская внутрь Поттера.

— Я не знал, честно. Как ты? — из-за высокой влажности воздуха стеклянные линзы мгновенно запотели; Поттер снял очки, применил к ним очищающие чары и вновь нацепил на нос, обеспокоенным совиным взглядом глядя на Драко.

Малфой рассудил, что домовых эльфов, привыкших к постоянных окрикам, громким ором не испугать:

— Пошли все прочь! — слаженно пискнув, лупоглазые существа мгновенно растворились в воздухе. Поттер неловко дернул на себя дверь, вынудив Драко обреченно закатить глаза. — Не ты, пустоголовый. — Гарри вернулся в прачечную.

— Драко, я не знал, — вновь повторил он. Драко вопросительно выгнул бровь.

— Драко? Обычно ты зовешь меня по имени, лишь, когда я тебе отсасываю. Должно быть, случилось нечто серьезное.

— Да ладно тебе. — Поттер удрученно вздохнул. Тяжело вздохнув, Драко раздраженно ударил по висящему рядом с ним полотенцу.

— Прости. Я знаю, ты не виноват, да и я не так сильно зол. Скорее разочарован.

Поттер приблизился к Драко и обнял его, крепко прижимая к груди.

— Знаешь, я неплохо усвоил, что твое «не злюсь, а разочарован» подразумевает «чертовски взбешен». Честно говоря, все самые удачные усовершенствования для заклинаний Гермиона создает будучи разочарованной в Роне. Порой я думаю, что война длилась бы намного дольше, если бы Рон в школе был менее разочаровывающим.

Драко не сумел сдержать слабой улыбки, Поттер усмехнулся в ответ.

— Прости за то, что обозвал тебя пустоголовым. Это защитная реакция. — Поттер понимающе пожал плечами. — И я не хочу, чтобы ты думал, будто мне неприятно работать с тобой или что ты не достаточно хорош для данной должности. Ты достоин повышения. — Драко вновь вздохнул. — Полагаю, я крайне расстроен тем, что последние десять лет провел, прыгая через обруч, словно цирковая собачка, для человека, который ни на секунду не удосужился оценить мои старания и знания по достоинству, — и с приглушенным стоном он уронил голову на надежное плечо Поттера.

— Ну, мы все в курсе: он — первосортный ублюдок, но у меня созрел план.

Драко искоса посмотрел на Поттера.

— Когда ты успел придумать план? Прошло всего десять минут!

Поттер расплылся в довольной ухмылке, а Драко в очередной раз отметил: какая все-таки у того потрясающая улыбка.

— Идея такова: мы отправляем Скривенера на пенсию, я принимаю должность заместителя Министра, а спустя пару дней созываю пресс-конференцию, на которой объявляю о своем уходе и назначаю тебя своим преемником.

— Что... да это до ужаса нелепая идея, — покачав головой, Драко не сдержался от улыбки. — Во-первых, мне не нужна должность заместителя Министра, полученная в ходе столь драматических событий; во-вторых, назови хоть одну приемлемую причину, по которой ты собрался уйти на заслуженный отдых в тридцать лет?

— Мне почти тридцать два, — обиженно поправил Поттер. — Скажу, что хочу найти себя или что желаю проводить больше времени со своей многочисленной семьей, ну, что-нибудь в подобном духе.

— Но тебе нравится то, чем ты занимаешься. Ты же обожаешь спорт, помнишь?

— Да. Но мне также очень нравишься ты, поэтому... — Поттер смущенно улыбнулся, а Драко почувствовал, как на лицо наползает до ужаса привычное крайне глупое выражение. — И потом, я не планирую долго сидеть без дела. Через неделю, ты сможешь повторно нанять меня консультантом по безопасности и рискам.

— Ты чокнутый, — ласково прошептал Драко. Позволив Поттеру крепче обнять себя, он с комфортом устроился на его груди. Поработав с Поттером бок о бок полгода, Драко уже не мог представить офис без его присутствия. Честно говоря, он уже и не помнил, как обстояли дела до того как Гарри присоединился к их команде. — Могу я поделиться с тобой информацией, которую еще никто не знает?

Поттер согласно кивнул.

— В любое время.

— Обещаешь не осуждать меня?

Мгновенно напрягшийся Поттер выглядел обеспокоенно:

— Конечно. Малфой, что случилось?

Прижавшись губами к спрятанному за темными волосами уху, Драко прошептал:

— Мы находимся в кристально чистой и пустой прачечной. Здесь витает столько разнообразных запахов от отбеливателя и стирального порошка, — негромко застонав, Драко принялся подталкивать Поттера, пока они не столкнулись с высокой скамьей, на которой высилась стопка чистых полотенец. — Плюс аромат кондиционера для белья. Все это невыносимо сильно заводит меня.

— Черт, да ты не шутишь, — резко выдохнул Поттер и взмахом палочки запечатал дверь, когда Драко чувствительно толкнулся в него бедрами.

— И мы такие стерильные, что я хочу, чтобы ты взял меня на этой скамье.

— Нет, ты не прав, — заявил Поттер, начиная расстегивать мантию Драко. — Ты очень-очень грязный, знаешь об этом?

Драко посасывал шею Поттера, попутно вытаскивая из его брюк аккуратно заправленную рубашку.

— Нет, я чист, девственно чист. И не спорь.

— Ненадолго, — Поттер расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу на штанах Драко и дернул вниз молнию. — Я собираюсь сделать тебя ужасно грязным.

Несмотря на проведенное вместе время, подобные развратные обещания все еще оказывали на Малфоя сильное влияние. Поттер жестко и властно поцеловал Драко. Поцелуй содержал острые нотки, и Драко с трудом удерживал дыхание, следуя за вкусом дарджилинга на языке и губах Гарри. Пальцы Драко царапали кожу на пояснице, в ответ Поттер, вцепившись в его бедра, резко стянул брюки и нижнее белье к щиколоткам. Драко поспешно потянул вверх рубашку Поттера, мимоходом лишая того очков. Близоруко прищурившись, Гарри ухмыльнулся и, подтянув Драко ближе, подхватил под ягодицы.

— Очень на это надеюсь, — простонал Драко, стягивая с Поттера хлопковые трусы. — Не могу больше терпеть. Оставь в покое мою рубашку и свои брюки, достань уже свой великолепный член, — рыкнув что-то нечленораздельное, Поттер резко развернул Драко и толкнул лицом к скамье, с тихим шелестом обрушивая на пол аккуратно сложенную стопку чистых полотенец. Удерживая равновесие, Драко схватился за скошенную деревянную спинку и не сумел сдержать дрожи, слыша, как вжикнула молния на брюках Гарри. — Что ты копаешься, Поттер, трахни меня! Я с утра хожу растянутым и влажным.

Приглушенно выматерившись, Поттер вцепился в бедра Драко.

— Лучше помолчи или я кончу, не успев начать!

— Плевать, — Драко задницей толкнулся в пах Поттера. Когда истекающий смазкой, твердый, словно камень, член Гарри прошелся между ягодиц Драко, по прачечной в унисон раздалось два громких стона. Навалившись на Драко, Гарри принялся сквозь мягкую ткань рубашки целовать и покусывать того за шею и в плечо. Руки Гарри, скользнув вверх по бедрам, пробрались под рубашку Драко, оглаживая поджарый живот; кончики пальцев, дразня, невесомыми прикосновениями пробегались по горячей влажной головке прижавшегося к животу члена Драко. Вцепившиеся в край скамьи пальцы Драко побелели от напряжения.

— Прикоснись ко мне, — отринув гордость, умоляюще прошептал Драко. — Ну же.

— Я уже прикасаюсь к тебе, — хрипло ответил Гарри на ухо Драко, продолжая выводить на его чувствительной коже умопомрачительные круги, периодически спускаясь к поджавшимся яичкам, отчего тому хотелось кричать. — Хочешь, чтобы я прекратил?

— Да-а-а, — простонал Драко. — То есть, нет! О Мерлин, Гарри, ты и так знаешь, что мне нужно, — дыхание Драко сбилось, когда пальцы Поттера сжали член. — Просто дай мне желаемое.

— Обязательно, так и будет, — утешающе пообещал Поттер, перемещая ладонь на собственный член и направляя его к анусу Драко. — Но для начала, попроси меня.

— Я не прошу, я — приказываю, — подавшись назад, Драко практически насадился на головку члена Гарри, вынуждая того яростно зашипеть. — Это огромная разница.

— Не для меня, мне устраивают оба варианта. — Поттер шагнул ближе к Драко, от чего тот шире расставил ноги и прогнулся в спине, полностью открываясь. Прикусив мочку уха Драко, Гарри отвел в сторону ягодицу и большим пальцем руки надавил на анус; член Гарри оставлял на коже Драко влажные следы. Палец Гарри с мягким нажимом кружил по сжавшимся мышцам, расслабляя их. Утром они занимались сексом — медленным и тягучим, но сейчас Драко хотелось иного. Он желал быть оттраханным быстро и жестко. И судя по всему, Поттер разделял данное желание, резко ввинчивая палец в задницу Драко, точно зная, что доставляет нужное тому удовольствие, жестким ритмом подводя к краю и действуя немного грубо.

Драко не стал протестовать, наконец, дождавшись, когда Поттер заменил пальцы членом и слепо ворвался в него, словно кидаясь в омут за запретным наслаждением. Полностью оказавшись внутри тела Драко, Поттер издал низкий присвист, вызвав у того заикающийся смех сквозь сбитое дыхание.

— Что смешного? — недовольно проворчал Гарри, практически выходя из растянутой дырки, чтобы тут же резко толкнуться вперед.

— Совсем не смешно, — пробормотал Драко, сильнее прогибаясь в пояснице. — Если забыть о том, что когда чуть более года назад ты появился в нашем департаменте, я желал придушить тебя, а сейчас я хочу сомкнуть руки на твоем горле по совсем иной причине.

— Одно желание за раз, Малфой, — ответил Поттер.

Гарри ускорил темп, влажные ладони Драко заскользили по поверхности скамьи, натыкаясь на мягкую хлопковую ткань полотенец, в нос ударила смесь ароматов из стирального порошка, пятновыводителя, также ощущался слабый аромат лаванды и влажный теплый запах мыла, исходящий от развешанного над головами столового белья. Происходящее в прачечной вполне можно было отнести к разряду странных и необычных вещей, но для них это не имело никакого значения. Оторвав ладонь от скамьи, Драко обхватил жаждущий внимания собственный член, не сопротивляясь пробегающей по телу дрожи, когда непрерывно стонущий Поттер все глубже ввинчивался в него. С каждым новым толчком из Драко с хрипом вырывался воздух; Поттер перешел на рваный ритм движений то затяжных, то резких и коротких, словно он хотел слиться с Драко воедино. Грубые толчки усилились, Поттер переместил ладонь на горячий пульсирующий член Драко.

— Еще чуть-чуть, — задушено прохрипел он, опаляя шею Драко влажным дыханием. — Планирую пометить тебя, Малфой. Я знаю, как тебе это нравится, — он усилил хватку на члене Драко, вынуждая того жалобно застонать. — Ты любишь, когда я навожу беспорядок... тебе нравятся крошки и изогнутые скрепки... ты заводишься, глядя на стопку моих криво сложенных бумаг, ты обожаешь приходить и наводить порядок, верно, Малфой? — Драко протяжным криком подтвердил согласие. — А больше всего ты любишь, когда я заставляю тебя обильно потеть и истекать смазкой, когда я наваливаюсь и вхожу в тебя, скользя по твоей коже — трахая глубоко и размеренно, — пальцы Драко впились в деревянный край. Ладонь Поттера двигалась в унисон с резкими толчками; внезапно, преднамеренно или случайно, но его большой палец чувствительно прошелся по головке члена Драко. Инстинктивно он напрягся, сжимаясь вокруг Поттера, в глазах замерцало, и головокружительный оргазм накрыл с головой; резко выгнув спину, Драко обмяк. Простонав имя Малфоя, Гарри жестко впился зубами в его плечо. Драко слышал хлюпающие звуки от ударов бедер Поттера по заднице, а затем ощутил горячую струю влаги и внутри себя; пот струился по телу и капал с волос, никогда ранее Драко не чувствовал себя настолько отвратительно блаженно.

Когда Поттер утянул его за собой вниз на пол, не утративший снобизма Драко притянул к ним пару чистых полотенец. Он удобно разместился между мощной грудью и накаченными бицепсами Гарри, словно специально вылепленными для лежания, затем посмотрел ему в лицо и протянул полотенце. Вялым движением он вытер свое тело, чувствуя, как тоже самое повторяет Поттер, в заднице нещадно саднило, но все что хотел Драко — остаться тут и не шевелиться, наплевав на грубо выдворенных из прачечной домовых эльфов, на учиненный беспорядок, на собравшихся журналистов, приглашенные семьи, персонал и Скривенера, на всех, кто до сих пор слоняется по баням им Св.Аджитора.

— Ты же знаешь, больше всего я ждал момента, когда Скривенер скажет прощальное слово. Даже не предполагал, что этот день наступить так скоро, — лениво, словно объевшийся сметаны кот, протянул Поттер. — И вот это произошло. Не могу поверить.

— Я вновь начну пользоваться не разлинованной бумагой, — мечтательно добавил Драко. — Смогу надевать одежду пурпурных оттенков. Беспрепятственно заказывать на внутриведомственные заседания набор из датских закусок, больше никаких переживаний о кофейных свитках…

— Наконец, окажусь под тобой, — ласково заметил Поттер. Драко неудобно изогнул шею, дабы взглянуть на невесомо перебирающего его волосы Поттера.

— Ты же понимаешь, что не обязан отказываться от должности. Я уже счастлив. На самом деле счастлив. Признаю, после новости об отставке Скривенера у меня случилась небольшая истерика. Но я хочу самостоятельно добиться желаемого назначения, мне не нравится, когда важные для меня вещи достаются даром.

Поттер плавно перевернулся и, нависая над Драко, нежно, тягуче поцеловал.

— Ты в полной мере заслуживаешь должности заместителя Министра. Скривенер — типичный подхалим, жаждущий снискать благосклонность «знаменитого Гарри Поттера», только он не понимает, что заработал нелестное о себе мнение еще пару лет назад. Мне не нужно повышение. Мне нравится работать обычным консультантом. Знаешь. как здорово не волноваться о всевозможных нормах и правилах. — он мягко улыбнулся нахмурившемуся Драко.

— Ты же понимаешь, что сильно раздражаешь меня, когда становишься настолько мил и очарователен. И всегда так было.

— Выдохни, Малфой, — пробормотал Поттер, вновь и вновь целуя Драко.

— Да как ты смеешь, — попытался оставить за собой последнее слово Малфой, но был нагло прерван умелыми губами и ловким языком Гарри.

_29 июня 2012_

Когда раздался вежливый стук в дверь, Драко усердно работал. В дверном проеме появилась голова Марджори Пирс, на ее лице застыла странная необъяснимая гримаса.

— Эм-м-м, мистер Малфой? Посетитель утверждает, что записывался на собеседование на десять тридцать, но я уверена, это какая-то...

— Благодарю, Пирс, пригласите гостя, — Драко не оторвал взгляда от бумаг даже услышав, как в кабинет вошел мистер Десять Тридцать. — Присаживайтесь, — предложил он и взял папку из расположенной справа высокой стопки документов, тут же открывая ее. — Так вы утверждаете, что обладаете требуемым опытом работы, Мистер... — со всей возможной серьезностью Драко поднял вопросительный взгляд от личного дела соискателя. — Напомните ваше имя?

— Поттер, — представился Поттер. — Гарри Поттер. И да, не так давно я уже занимал подобную должность.

— Отлично... а что вынудило вас покинуть предыдущее место работы? — на Поттере красовалась ярко пурпурная мантия.

— Мой прежний начальник оказался, прямо скажу, немного тяжелым в личностном плане человеком. Я решил передохнуть, войти в гармонию со своим внутренним миром — вы понимаете, найти себя.

Прикусив губу, Драко быстро пролистал бумаги:

— И как, успешно?

— Самоопределение? О, да, в полной мере.

— Что ж, — медленно протянул Драко. — У вас блестящие рекомендации. А поведайте мне, мистер Поттер... какая у вас самая большая слабость?

Поттер на мгновение задумался:

— Возможно, это покажется вам немного странным, но я питаю безграничную любовь к чаю.

— А ваша сильная сторона?

— У меня золотые руки, — невинно улыбнулся Поттер, а Драко вовсю боролся с собой, стараясь удержать на лице маску невозмутимости.

— Поздравляю вас, мистер Поттер — вы приняты на должность консультанта по вопросам безопасности и оценки возможных рисков. — Драко протянул руку и Поттер энергично ее пожал.

— С удовольствием окажусь под вашим чутким руководством, заместитель Министра Малфой.

— Для меня огромная честь, что вы будете прикрывать мою спину, мистер Поттер. — поднявшись из-за стола, Драко проводил нового консультанта до двери. — Пирс покажет ваше место работы и снабдит всем необходимым. Я взял на себя смелость и заранее запланировал совместное совещание на три часа. Советую просмотреть сегодняшний распорядок дня, думаю, ваш первый рабочий день будет долгим.

— Строгий и жесткий, впрочем, как и следовало ожидать, — пробормотал под нос Поттер, а затем весело усмехнулся. — Я буду у вас ровно в три часа, — и, тихо насвистывая, он ушел. Драко выглянул из кабинета и осмотрел коридор, с удивлением отмечая группу усиленно создающих вид занятости сотрудников, в том числе Моргана, держащего в руках удлинитель ушей и выглядевшего при этом крайне виноватым.

— Почему никто не работает? Зная о близости Эстафеты передачи Олимпийского огня с пробегом по Диагон аллее, я был более чем уверен, что служащим департамента магических игр и спорта есть чем заняться в служебное время. — подобно муравьям, команда Драко разбежалась по своим местам, а он, вернувшись к себе, наконец, расцвел в довольной улыбке. Драко кинул взгляд на часы, нахмурился, вернулся за стол и, пролистав еженедельный календарь, поднял перо, составляя сообщение особой важности.

«Поттер,

Как следует поразмыслив, я принял мудрое решение перенести запланированную встречу на сегодняшний полдень. Приношу искренние извинения за доставленные неудобства.

Малфой.»

Отправив бумажный самолет адресату, Драко развернул перед собой свиток с проектом правил для предполагаемого Национального Чемпионата мира в Подрывного дурака. Процесс обещал быть долгим и нудным. Довольно улыбнувшись, Драко обмакнул перо в чернильницу. Он искренне любил свою работу.


End file.
